


Skinny Dipping

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Summer Nights, lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Lydia finally get a weekend off and decide to drive out to the lake house for their first, real date. Both need to adjust to these feelings of affection slowly but surely, especially when Peter finds out about the shy and reserved sides of Lydia Martin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

"It's really beautiful out here..."

Lydia turned around as Peter came down the landing stage, took off his shoes, and sat down beside her at the edge. She smiled nervously. 

"Yes, it is..."

The moon was shining brightly, reflecting on the calm, dark water of the lake.

They had driven out here to the lake house alone, and it was their first weekend together. Their first real and actual date...

"So...", Lydia began quietly, not quite sure if Peter liked such a romantic scenery. "What would you like to do tonight?"

He smiled, looking out over the lake. It was a warm summer night, the water of the lake that played around their naked toes was still of a quite pleasant temperature. 

"How about we go for a swim?"

Lydia blinked irritatedly.

"Now? I-I mean, right now?"

He laughed.

"Why not? There's no one else here but us..." He leaned over, gently taking her fish tail braid between his fingers and running them along, kissed her on the cheek. "We could go skinny dipping..."

Lydia blushed, and he laughed as he saw it.

"If some had told me that you could be _shy_ , I probably would have punched them in the face for lying straight to my face...!"

He took her face into his hands, kissed her gently.

"Are you alright, sweetheart...?"

She smiled a bit.

"I don't know... it's just... so unusual being with you like this..."

His thumb caressed her cheek.

"I know what you mean... but you'll ease into it... trust me..."

Lydia closed her eyes as he kissed her, hesitated, but then gently put her hand on his thigh, leaned against him as he pulled her closer.

As she opened her eyes again, he looked at her with a loving smile, an honest smile like she had never seen it on his lips before.

"Shall we?"

Lydia felt her cheeks turn red again as he stood up, all of his clothes dropped to the wooden floor, before he dived into the water right in front of her.

"That's not fair...!", she protested, laughing, as he came back to the surface.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't see a thing and now you can watch me all you like!"

He grinned at her.

"Would you like to see more of me?"

"No...!", she laughed. "Not yet...! Just... just stay there..."

Slowly she got up on her feet.

"Turn around..."

"Oh... really...? Please...!"

Lydia laughed, couldn't believe how boyish he sounded.

"Turn around or I won't come in...!"

Peter chuckled. There was really no need to hurry. Lydia Martin was no one-night-stand to him, not just a quick fuck he wanted to get over with. She was special, and so was this weekend. Even if she decided that she didn't want to have sex with him at all, it would be okay.

"Fair enough..."

He turned around, away from the landing stage, calmly treading water, watching the moon glowing bright in the sky.

Lydia's hands were shaking as she slid off her summer dress, trembled even more as she took off her underwear. 

She got down the few steps of the ladder at the side of the stage, swam over to him quietly.

Peter chuckled softly.

"You're right behind me, aren't you...? I can hear your heartbeat..."

Lydia smiled nervously.

"Yes... turn around..."

He did as she asked, felt his own heart skip a beat as she put her arms around his shoulders, kissed him softly.

He moaned silently as she put her legs around his hips, her breasts gently pushing against his chest.

Lydia whispered softly, her hands still slightly trembling, her heart beating so excitedly it let him become fully aware of how hard it had been to pass the time until this very moment, this weekend alone with her. 

"The water's too deep for me to stand here, you know... this is easier..."

"Oh, right..." He laughed, put his arms around her, gently holding her close while his toes played with the soft, sandy ground of the lake. "I almost forgot how small you are without high heels..."

Lydia laughed softly, tried to shush him, but then simply pulled him into another kiss, trying to conceal her excitement, her insecurities. 

Peter and her had always been so busy hating and guilt tripping each other, it was a completely new experience trying to concentrate on the love and affection they felt... 

Carefully, curiously her hands wandered over his chest, while his hands caressed her back, but not yet touching her butt, behaving like a real gentleman.

Lydia couldn't believe how easy it was for her to let go like this, enjoy the moment, being so close to him. 

"This feels really nice...", she admitted quietly, her fingers running through the wet hair at the back of his head. 

"It does...", he replied softly, pressed a little, chaste kiss to her temple.

"It's kind of exciting...", she laughed shyly. "I can feel your body, but I can't see it..."

Peter smiled gently, taking in every single impression of her beautiful face that was illuminated by pale moon light.

"I know what you mean..."

Lydia closed her eyes, moaned softly, without a sound, he could feel her body shiver slightly with excitement, her nipples that were now more eagerly pressing against him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry-... I'm just-"

"Don't be...", he interrupted her gently, tried to calm down, but it was no use. Lydia looked up as she felt his hard member press against her bum, smiled at him.

"I guess this weekend is long overdue, isn't it...?"

He smiled, kissing her softly, just held her in his arms, caressing her body lovingly.

"I think so, too..."


End file.
